<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied to You by katherine1753</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599629">Tied to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753'>katherine1753</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jonathan Strange &amp; Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange &amp; Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Childermass is very skilled at tying knots, and has been adding them to his spellwork. Segundus wants very much to learn this and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Childermass/John Segundus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/gifts">Slow_Burn_Sally</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very happy birthday to my friend slow-burn-sally! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late in the evening at Starecross Academy for Magic; late enough that most, if not all, of the students were abed, or at least retired to their rooms. The professors that lived elsewhere had supped and retired home. And as for the professors that did live there, most had also retired to their rooms, either to read or mark papers or plan lessons for the next day. But two of the professors were not yet abed. These two were in the library, which was where the pair of them could often be found. Mr. Segundus, the Headmaster, was at his usual desk nearest the fireplace (he had a tendency to catch cold), comparing notes in a book </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic to three nearby books </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic. The other, Mr. Childermass, was at his usual table nearest the large window, halfway secluded by one of the rather tall bookcases, and he sat in his chair and picked determinedly at a very tangled length of twine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Childermass had been teaching a spell that required a knot in a rope earlier that day, and while most of the students had fared decently well, a few of them had ended up with a right mess of their strings. This one, it seemed, was a particularly nasty knot, as it had taken Childermass the better part of ten minutes to work through it. Segundus looked up at him every so often, seeing the frown on his dark face deepen ever-so-slightly with each glance. He would have offered his assistance, but he did not know much about strings or ropes or knots, and he had not tried that spell in particular yet himself, and furthermore he did not know if Childermass would have wished the help, if he had been helpful at all in his offerings. So, Segundus continued to sit and check over his notes, with his occasional glances up at the brooding man by the windows that so often captured his attentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Segundus,” Childermass spoke, interrupting the companionable silence the two had come to cherish between themselves. “May I borrow you for just a moment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, certainly,” Segundus rose from his seat, eager to be of some use. He crossed the room to Childermass’s table, somehow neat and cluttered all at once, and waited for instruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s this blasted knot. I don’t know how Miss Abernathy managed to tangle it up so badly, but it seems I need three hands to undo this bit. We are practicing again on the morrow and I need all of the pieces of twine back to normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Segundus said with a small smile. He was rather fond of the children, as clumsy as they may be. “Tell me what to do and I shall help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hold this bit still, here, while I unwrap this one and pull it through,” Childermass instructed, pointing at the edge of rope John was meant to hold. A few moments of tugging at strings, pulling them over and under each other and back through, and Childermass had succeeded in untangling the twine. Segundus was suddenly very glad that his only task was to hold one of the pieces still, as he had quite forgotten to pay much attention to anything else. Childermass’s hands had rather distracted him, you see. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been so close to observe them as such before. They were a bit ink-stained and callused from Brewer’s reins, but they looked nimble and strong. He could feel warmth radiating from Childermass’s hands onto his own when his fingers passed near. He suddenly wondered what it would be like to touch those fingers with his own, to perhaps even hold one of Childermass’s hands in his, and the thought brought a slight flush to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Segundus,” Childermass said, taking the string back and draping it over the back of his chair, where the rest of the untangled ropes lay. “I think I would have been here all night otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it is no problem at all, sir,” John said politely, willing his cheeks to return to their normal hue as he snapped out of his surely inappropriate thoughts. He remained where he was though, not returning immediately to his desk, as he found he was suddenly reluctant to leave Childermass’s side. They often had conversations late at night in the library, he was probably longing for more scholarly companionship. “That was not...what I mean to say, she was not attempting a- a regular knot, as it were?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass quirked one side of his lips up. “I’m not sure there is such a thing as a regular knot, Mr. Segundus. There are many knots, all regular for their own purpose. But, no, this one was a bit more complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” John replied, feeling a bit foolish. He probably should have already learned this spell and this knot by now, especially since it was apparently on the curriculum being taught to the students. Though Childermass did always make his own lesson plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was teaching them a knot to use alongside basin spells. I have found that different kinds of knots create slight variations upon the spell,” Childermass explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Segundus said again, surprised. “You are creating your own magic! What variations have you observed?” He was excited, fascinated as he always was to learn a new bit of magic. And a magic that Childermass had studied, and perfected, himself was rather impressive. New magic was something they had not yet discussed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Childermass began. “I’ve been keeping it simple for the students, of course. But we were doing a figure eight knot for this one. I find that it helps secure your thoughts and show you what is needed in uncertain situations. A sharper way to pinpoint what you are looking for, rather than just gazing around and trying to interpret it oneself.” Childermass picked up one of the pieces of twine and quickly looped it around to tie it into what Segundus assumed was the figure eight knot. It did look quite like a figure eight, and John smiled at it. This was so enlightening!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there others?” he asked excitedly, feeling like a child on Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe there are as many variations as there are ways to tie ropes. For example,” Childermass began, untying the little knot he had made and twisting his hands in an altogether different way to make another knot. Segundus could not tear his gaze away, enraptured by those hands and the new magic that they could do. “Bowlines are good for when you need a spell to last, I’ve had them increase the length of time for me a bit for spells.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He untied the piece of twine again. “Of course, there are spells that specifically call for a piece of knotted rope, but I find that nearly all of them do not specify in how the rope should be tied. I am not sure if they left that information out intentionally because one should already know the type of knot they should use, or if they found that it did not matter. But I have been noticing differences in them, as I have said. It’s not much, but I feel it is worth attempting and perhaps looking into for further study. And so I have been trying a few on my own, to test my hypothesis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t realize there were so many kinds of knots! I feel that it would be ever so useful to be able to slightly alter spells to ways that you may be needing them. It would make magic even more precise! Are there any more you have learned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Childermass nodded. “I know quite a few. Here, this is a clove-hitch knot, it’s usually used for tying up something quickly but reliably, and I find with a spell it enhances the speed a little bit for basic magic.” He twisted the ropes again, holding up the knot for Segundus to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is fascinating,” Segundus breathed, eyes following the dexterous movements of Childermass’s clever fingers. “I would love to learn more,” he said hopefully. Learning new magic from Childermass was always one of his favorite pastimes. The man had learned so much during his time with Mr. Norrell, both from Mr. Norrell himself and secretly as well, and he brought that knowledge to Starecross and shared it willingly. Segundus was ever so grateful, and had thought it rather silly that he hadn’t liked Childermass much in the past. He had greatly underestimated him, and it was mostly Norrell that he actually had fault with anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What knots do you already know?” Childermass asked, also seemingly very interested in this conversation. Segundus always found it pleasant when Childermass would talk at length about something that interested him, as he was always very quiet. But he did so love to hear him speak; John would always learn something new from him, whether it be magic or something about the man himself. And he could listen to that voice speak for hours, in its dark accented tones, soft and rough all at once, pleasing to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Segundus flushed again, a bit embarrassed. “I only know what I thought was a regular knot, forgive my foolishness. Just a very basic tie, for laces and whatnot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Childermass smiled down at his table, a little self-deprecatingly. “I spent a lot of time on ships; I forget not everyone knows a lot of knots. There are a lot to learn, it can be overwhelming at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Segundus pondered. Whether or not it was difficult, he still wanted to learn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to try?” Childermass asked, and there was a bit of hope in his voice that made Segundus smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes please,” Segundus enthused. Childermass handed him one of the pieces of rope. He demonstrated the clove-hitch again, having John repeat his movements. Segundus was a little clumsy with it at first, but he was able to duplicate Childermass’s knot in a slightly looser, lopsided version. They practiced that one until he was able to do it on his own, and then Childermass did the same with the figure eight knot and the bowline. Segundus was feeling rather proud about the new things he had learned, and he was picking them up rather fast. Childermass’s soft smiles and praises were making his heart beat a little faster as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one takes two ropes but it is rather easy,” Childermass said, handing him another piece of twine. “It’s called a square knot, and it’s just a basic strong knot, but I find it makes the spell take itself a little more literally. It will do just exactly what you ask of it. Mr. Strange probably wouldn’t have liked this one, as creative as he was, but I think it can still be useful,” he finished, looping the two strands together and pulling them tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can see how it would be good for things,” Segundus said vaguely as he tried to copy Childermass’s hands. “I think I may have done this one before,” he said as it worked on the first try. “Although I cannot be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve no doubt come across it some, at least,” Childermass agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are some round turns and half-hitches, which I’ve not tried much with spells yet as they’re more useful on ships, but they seem to increase the length of time for the spell a small bit. I would like to study them more before I have the students attempt them though,” he added, setting down his second rope and twisting the first one around itself. “And it seems, though I’m not entirely sure yet, that if you add more hitches to the end, it adds a bit of time onto the spell. Which would make sense, of course, but it still needs more observation before I would say it for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one took John a few more tries to get right, but once he had figured it out he was able to replicate all of the knots he had been taught. He was very pleased to have successfully learned so many things, all in one night, from Childermass especially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Childermass, this has been ever so enlightening! I am always pleased to learn new magic, especially from a magician so experienced as yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may have been his imagination, or a trick of the firelight dancing upon the walls in the dim library, but he thought for a moment that Childermass had a pink tinge to his cheeks. They stood there in silence for a moment, just looking at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass cleared his throat. “And then there are more complicated ones, used for decoration in non-magic practices. I do not plan on teaching these to the students, except maybe the older ones once they have mastered the others. Would you like to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Segundus said eagerly, ignoring the bell tolling the late hour. It seemed Childermass paid it no mind either, both were rather content to stay in the library and spend the time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I will show you, stand a bit closer, it’s rather difficult,” Childermass explained. “It’s also a bit easier with better cords, but this will have to do for now.” He took the twine and wove it through itself, over and under, again and again, deliberately going slowly enough for Segundus to follow the movements of his fingers. John knew he wouldn’t be able to replicate this one without watching him a few more times, and he would probably still need some help, but it was fascinating to watch. He continued to wind the rope, twisting it and turning it and weaving it through other loops, until he had a beautifully woven circle of rope. “This is a ring knot,” he explained. “A very ancient knot from the North. It seems to give a spell more strength. But I think knots like these could add a lot more to a spell if we are able to study them further.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they would!” Segundus agreed. “I would very much like to assist you in these endeavors, if you wish for assistance,” he added hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing would please me more,” Childermass murmured. “Would you like to see another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they continued, Childermass weaving increasingly more beautiful and intricate knots, Segundus fawning over them and wishing he had thought to bring over some paper from his desk so that he may take notes. A triangle knot that added balance to more complex spells. A three dimensional button knot that worked best for smaller, more secretive spells. A knot that started out similarly to the ring knot, but became even more complicated as Childermass began to twist the strings. Instead of being radially symmetrical it began to take a specific shape, and when Childermass was finished, Segundus saw that it was in the shape of a tree woven into a circle of rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the Tree of Life Knot. It takes a while to do, but it adds strength to nature and healing spells. I find it’s worth the effort when you need those spells to go well,” Childermass explained, handing the knot to Segundus as he had done with all of the prior ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Segundus breathed. “I understand why people use these as decorations too.” He let his fingers trace over the twine making up the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass gave him a little half-smile. “Of course, all of the knots are especially good help for binding spells and joining objects. But some of them require being looped around the object or objects in order to work,” He continued. He glanced around his little table, Segundus supposed he was looking for something to bind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I borrow your wrist?” Childermass asked, holding out his hand. His dark eyes were drawing John in even more than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Segundus said quietly to himself, holding his hand up. Childermass took it between his own, the rope draped through two of his fingers, as he gently took John’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at Segundus’s face before continuing, seeming to find the answer he needed there. He unbuttoned his sleeve cuff and rolled it back carefully. “I do not wish to crease your sleeve,” he explained softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Segundus licked his lips nervously. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass’s smirk returned, a little wry upon his lips. Segundus’s eyes flickered between his face and his hands, not knowing where to settle. Childermass began to loop the twine around his wrist, barely having to glance down at it as he continued to look into Segundus’s eyes. “I’m sorry the twine is so rough,” he said so quietly that Segundus barely registered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is alright,” he said, just as quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am used to better cords, as I said before. Perhaps I can show you with those sometime,” Childermass said after a moment. There was a gentle tug on his wrist as Childermass finished tying the knot, pulling it taut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus looked down and he couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him. His wrist was like a work of art, the thin cord wrapped around and around itself, weaving back and forth over his pale skin, criss-crossing in perfectly symmetrical little loops. “It’s...it’s lovely,” he said honestly, not sure how else to express how much he liked the knots there. It felt oddly nice against his skin, despite the roughness of the twine. Something felt safe, secure, supportive. And the fact that Childermass had been the one to put it there only added to those feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a heat in Childermass’s gaze that he had not seen before. His wrist was still cradled in Childermass’s hands, his fingertips tracing over his knotwork lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can show you one more, if you’d like,” Childermass said, his voice very quiet but deeper and more velvety than John was used to. It made his cheeks heat up even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes please, I would like to see it,” Segundus breathed, trying to control his rapidly beating heart. He hoped that it was not audible, surely it was beating so loudly that Childermass could hear it standing as close as he was. He was a little sad to feel the knots being untied, but the looping and tugging was gentle, as were the feather-light caresses of Childermass’s fingers that lingered a bit longer than necessary. There were the faintest lines left on Segundus’s pale skin from the twine, and there was a part of him that wished that the marks would stay for longer so he could secretly trace his own fingers over them and remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass took the thin cord and wove the ends through itself, making a little loop again like he had done with some of the earlier knots. This one was a bit smaller and, Segundus thought, perhaps a little less complicated, or at least enough so that he may be able to attempt it when Childermass was finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass finished the knot, holding it in one of his ink-stained hands so that it was barely visible. He looked as if he wanted to say something, thought better of it, and held the string out to Segundus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t used this one in a spell before,” he said quietly, voice a little rougher. “But I would assume it would assist with matters of the heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John took the twine from him, looking down at the little woven heart now cradled in his palm. He traced over it gently with the tip of one finger. “Oh,” Segundus said so softly he wasn’t sure if it was audible. He glanced back up, meeting Childermass’s gaze. “Childermass, I…” he was at a loss for words, yet there was so much that he wanted to say, so much that he had been afraid to say for years now but in this moment it seemed as if all those fears had vanished because reflected in Childermass’s eyes were his own feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John, please. Call me John,” he replied, taking Segundus’s hand back into both of his and letting his thumb just barely touch the edge of the heart knot, his fingers very gently stroking across the back of Segundus’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you do the same,” Segundus said softly, nervously, but nervous in a near-excited sort of way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John was close, very close (had he been this close the whole time?), and Segundus found himself leaning a little closer, lost in Childermass’s deep gaze. One of the hands let go of his, but he didn’t miss the warmth of the gentle grip for long as it slowly, oh so slowly, raised up and hesitated the smallest of moments before tenderly cupping his face. Then came the barest little brush of warm and slightly chapped lips against his own. He could barely move, barely breathe, his heart thudding in his chest. A kiss. Childermass had kissed him. John felt his eyelashes flutter shut and leaned forward to capture Childermass’s lips in a shy but slightly firmer kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Segundus found himself quite distracted the next day, thoughts often revisiting the evening before which nearly felt as if it had been a wonderful daydream were it not for the heart shaped knot that his fingers kept reaching for in his pocket. He also found himself turning pink quite a bit, especially when he was in the same room as Childermass, but he hoped that no one took too much notice of it. If they did notice something between the two of them, John figured that they would more likely notice Childermass’s heated gaze that was very much directed at him, and very often throughout the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they finished supper with the other teachers that had their residences at Starecross, Segundus had nearly had enough and was trying to figure out a very subtle way to ask John if they may kiss again that evening. He even went so far as to open his mouth to speak a sentence before the words crumbled away and his thoughts fled. One of the other teachers, Segundus was too distracted to remember who, commented that he seemed tired, or that his mind was rather preoccupied. And though it was, he mumbled something about perhaps heading to bed early, but tried to send a look in Childermass’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass cleared his throat. “Mr. Segundus, I was hoping that I could speak with you a bit more about the spell alterations that we discussed last evening, I have a few more theories if you’d wish to learn them. I will keep it brief if you need to retire early for the evening,” John said, steadily holding his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes, please,” Segundus smiled, rising from his seat. The other teachers bid them goodnight as they left the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I was collecting supplies in York this afternoon I also purchased some new ropes that are a little easier to work with; I thought you might like them,” Childermass said just loud enough for him to hear as they walked side by side down the halls of Starecross towards Childermass’s rooms. Segundus felt a little thrill of excitement: Childermass had the furthest rooms from everyone else, offering the pair of them extra privacy, especially when John shut the heavy door behind them. Segundus boldly let his hand reach for Childermass’s as soon as the door had been closed. John smiled his little half-smile at him, tugging him a little closer to press a gentle kiss to his lips. And oh, Segundus had been longing for that all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed him again and again, in ways he had only thus far dreamed about. John leaned him back against the sturdy door, deepening the kiss. Segundus’s hands flew to his shoulders, trying to pull him closer, and closer still. He was rather rushed in his attempts to kiss Childermass, he realized, as John took more control of the kiss and slowed their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! The knots,” Segundus remembered, breathless, as they had finally gotten their fill of kisses. Childermass’s mouth quirked up in his little half-grin again, and he led Segundus over to his desk, still holding his hand. Opening his worn satchel, he pulled out a neatly wound cord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The length of rope was indeed much nicer than the pieces of twine they had been working with the day before: It was thicker, better for weaving and holding a shape, but not too thick as to be cumbersome between Segundus’s dainty fingers. And it was soft, a silky smooth green that Segundus imagined would be very nice ties on some curtains or perhaps trimming an elegant lady’s dress. It felt lovely in his hands, just enough weight to it to feel more substantial.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass re-demonstrated a few of the knots from the prior evening, helping Segundus work through them on his own. They held up much more nicely in the new green cord, making rather beautiful shapes in their hands. John was pleased and a little proud of himself that he was able to recreate most of the knots from the night before, with only a little help on the more difficult ones. He had always been a quick learner, and was very much looking forward to discovering more of how these would work with magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good,” John said as he took the nearly-spherical button knot from Segundus’s hands, letting his fingers trace over Segundus’s much more boldly than he had the prior evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus blushed. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to try the one I did on your wrist?” Childermass asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus nodded, taking the cord in hand once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it around both my wrists, it’s a useful knot for holding things together. It will be a little different with two, but I’ll talk you through it,” Childermass said, holding his arms out, palms up towards John. Segundus hesitated for a moment, and then reached out to roll his sleeves back as Childermass had done for him the night before. His skin was so warm to the touch, John felt his fingers lingering to seek out more of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instructed Segundus through the first pattern of the looped knot, and John was able to repeat it from there. He wrapped the ends of the rope around Childermass’s wrists from the back, crossing over themselves and tucking down between them, then back up again and across, twisting in the front and back down. And repeated, again and again. Segundus was worrying his lower lip between his teeth in concentration, making sure he repeated the pattern correctly as Childermass had taught, tugging the cord occasionally to realign the criss-crosses and twists. It took him much longer to work with the rope than it had Childermass, but it was turning out alright. Every once in a while John would give him a bit of gentle coaching. Every once in a while Segundus was aware that he was flushing more and more with each inch of rope that traveled up Childermass’s forearms. When he reached his elbows, he tied the ends off in a little square knot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s- that’s very good, Mr. Segundus,” Childermass said haltingly, and when John glanced up he saw that Childermass had turned faintly pink, his breathing a little off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you- are you alright? Is it too tight?” Segundus’s hands fluttered over the ends of the rope, ready to untie them if he needed to. He probably should anyway, he had finished the knot and there was no reason to keep John tied up. Segundus doubted that Childermass felt the same way he discovered that he did, about how nice the cords felt against his skin or how he wished the marks would stay for longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Childermass’s voice was...Segundus’s hands froze. Was that very nearly a moan? “It’s good. It’s very good,” he said before John could finish his train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Segundus asked, trying to parse out what exactly was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do apologize, John, I am...a bit affected by tying, as it were. And it seems to be much more so when you are involved,” Childermass said a little breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” John took in his slightly flushed cheeks, a small increase in the speed of his breaths, and the beginnings of a swell in his breeches. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very sorry,” Childermass began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh n-no, it’s alright,” Segundus interrupted, nearly tumbling through his sentence. It was much more than alright, if he were being honest. And perhaps now would be the best time to voice his desires. He took a breath. “Would you…” he licked his lips, a quick flick of a movement that caught Childermass’s eye, as he tried to figure out how best to continue. “Would you show me more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass’s eyes darkened. “More?” he asked, prompting Segundus to keep talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to- to learn and...assist wherever necessary,” Segundus said, hoping that was enough to get his point across, as he felt his cheeks burning wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” Childermass said carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, a brief moment where they stared at one another, eyes dark with want, breaths full of anticipation. “Alright,” Childermass agreed. “Help me out of this one first,” he tilted his arms up so that Segundus could untie the rope once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John got to work picking at his knots, fingers trembling in his excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m usually the one doing the tying, so this will…” Childermass trailed off, staring intently at John’s hands. “I’m sure I will like this very much,” he said quietly, tilting his head closer so that he could capture Segundus’s lips in another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus pulled back when he had finished undoing the rope. “I will need instruction,” he admitted, loose cord draped in his ready hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Childermass kissed him again. “Anything you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus hesitated for a moment before reaching his hands up to Childermass’s topmost waistcoat button. He looked up for permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” John said with a nod, letting his own hands move to Segundus’s waistcoat. John kept distracting him with kisses as his slender fingers tried to work through Childermass’s many buttons and layers, but eventually he had gotten his waistcoat and cravat off and had started on his shirt when he realized that he himself was somehow only in his shirtsleeves and breeches before he knew it. He had to break the kiss for just a moment to pull John’s shirt over his head, but began kissing him anew as his hands finally made contact with Childermass’s chest. He had meant to continue down to his breeches, but the promise of skin had thoroughly diverted his attentions for the moment. Childermass seemed to be enjoying it just as much, as Segundus found a nipple between his fingers and drew a soft moan out of the man. He buried his face in Segundus’s neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to the crook of neck and shoulder, with gentle grazes of his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re rather distracting me,” Segundus breathed shakily, trying to get his own arousal under control so that he would be able to figure out the promised ropes, though he very much did not want Childermass to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt John smile against his damp skin. “Sorry,” he said in a tone that was very much the opposite. Segundus just hummed at him, and finally moved his hands down to undo Childermass’s breeches, his wrist brushing against a hardening cock as he divested him of his smallclothes as well, causing Childermass’s breath to hitch in a lovely way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Childermass was naked in front of him, John finally forced himself to step back, wanting to look, wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he wanted to learn what to do with the cords, and he knew things would be over much too quickly if he gave into all of his desires immediately. So he would be patient, and wait, and do whatever Childermass instructed him to do. He wanted to make John happy, and he was always pleased to learn more, whether it be bits of magic or anything else. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tying, the ropes, wanting to please Childermass and feel him between the knots that he had been learning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass took his hand and led him over to his bed, kneeling upon it and looping the rope loosely into Segundus’s other arm. “There are...a few ways to do this,” he began. “If you like this, we can try other ways. Such as tying to the bed, or different angles, or if you’d like to try it,” his voice was a little rough, but Segundus was hanging on every word. The promise of more, the promise of a next time, sending his heart soaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will try a simpler one this time though,” Childermass said. He began to talk Segundus through how to wrap the cords around him, which direction to loop the ends through, what knots to make and where. Every time Segundus’s fingers brushed his warm skin John found himself wanting more. Every time a particular tug of the rope drew out a little moan or hitch of breath in Childermass’s throat, he found himself more and more aroused, yet able to focus all of his attention on Childermass. The rope wrapped around his chest, crossing in the front and making a straight line of loops and knots up his back. It twisted down his arms, neat looking stitches lining his forearms and holding them together as Segundus had first done that evening. The dark green looked lovely against Childermass’s pale skin, the soft silky texture sliding easily against him. It contrasted nicely with his dark hair as Segundus pulled the cords up over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass’s breath got shallower as they continued, and Segundus was unable to stop himself from letting one hand pause in his ropework to trace over scars and ink stains and callused fingers. He wanted to touch every inch of Childermass’s skin, and it was all the more intriguing with stripes of rope hiding just tiny amounts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had run out of rope, Segundus stepped back to check his knots and once again admire what a pretty picture John made tied up upon his bed. Childermass was very still, breathing still shallow, eyes a little glazed, but he was flushed a very lovely pink. His cock, which Segundus was finally allowing himself to stare at, was long and dark, standing from a thatch of dark curls and looking lovely against the green ropes that ran between his thighs. Segundus wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he breathed, wishing that he could immortalize this image forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Childermass made a questioning noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are beautiful,” Segundus said reverently. Childermass’s cock twitched at the praise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Segundus was delighted by this revelation, a slightly playful smile forming on his own lips. “Beautiful,” he said again, and he leaned back in to kiss him as his words received the same reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Segundus said, drawing back. “And now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may do as you wish,” Childermass said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-anything I wish?” John tilted his head consideringly. There were quite a few things he could think of that he wanted to do, but he was not sure what was usually done in moments like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass nodded, still looking a bit dazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...what is normally done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Childermass blinked, coming back to himself. “You may push me around a bit. Slap me, if you wish. Use me how you will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus frowned a little; that had not been what he was thinking, but if that was what Childermass wanted perhaps he could try. “And is...is that what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” John said, nearly breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Alright. Um,” Segundus hesitated. He pulled his hand back, watching Childermass’s eyes flutter shut, waiting. He was suddenly struck with the urge to kiss those eyelids. His hand hesitated entirely too much on the way down, and John’s cheek was given a little pat that ended in a caress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass blinked up at him, cheek still gently cupped in his palm. Segundus ran his thumb across the stubbled skin. “I-I’m sorry, I cannot, I-” he tried to explain; he did not think he could bring himself to hit anyone, much less Childermass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘s alright, do what you want,” Childermass mumbled at him, eyes searching his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus hesitated again, still unsure of what to do, unsure if the things that he wanted were the wrong sorts of things: too sweet or too gentle or much too tame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Childermass said again, voice rough and velvety and quiet all at once. “Anything. Take your pleasure of me, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if...and if it’s my desire to please you?” Segundus said softly, petting his cheek once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John’s eyes fluttered shut again. “Please,” he said in a broken whisper. “John, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus leaned forward to press his lips to Childermass’s in a gentle kiss, and acted on his desires of kissing across his jawline and up his nose and atop his eyelids. Each kiss caused little hitches of breath, little movements tugging at the ropes that held him still. John was aware of the rope’s effect on Childermass, and he tugged at them gently, drawing out a small gasp that he kissed away. He let his fingers trace over the cords and dip in between them to map out the skin he had been longing to touch. His lips followed, chasing his hands across Childermass’s neck and shoulders and arms and chest. He tugged the ropes lightly to tilt him where he wanted him instead of using his hands to do so, and with every movement of the ropes another quiet moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John let his tongue trace through the little valleys between the ropes criss-crossing over his chest, pulling the knots ever so slightly to the side to gently scrape his teeth across his heated and flushed skin. A somewhat harder tug of the rope paired with the sucking of a tiny bruise near his collarbone caused a stronger gasp, and Segundus pulled back with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re…” he was at another loss for words and full of them all at once. There were so many things that he wanted to say that he didn’t quite know how to articulate. But he remembered the way Childermass had shuddered pleasantly when he had called him beautiful, and he wanted to bestow more truths upon him. “You’re so incredible like this,” Segundus murmured and John’s full body shivered against him. “Oh,” Segundus said again, delighted. “You like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny embarrassed whine escaped Childermass’s throat, and he seemed almost more embarrassed to have made the sound at all than at the fact that kind words were affecting him so. Segundus reached up and deftly untied the simple knot holding Childermass’s hair back, letting it fall soft and loose around his shoulders. He let his hands comb through it, running his fingers lightly through any tangles and smoothing them away. He earned a deep, rumbly moan when he let his fingers press into Childermass’s scalp, massaging it as he ran his fingers down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lovely,” Segundus said quietly. Another shiver. “Your hair is so much softer than I expected. I’ve thought about running my fingers through it for quite some time,” Segundus muttered as he continued his movements. “And now I do not think I should ever have my fill of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass was like putty in his hands, leaning into the touches as much as the ropes would allow. Eventually Segundus let his hands continue their journey, tracing back down delicately over each of the cords, every once in a while giving a little tug, every once in a while whispering more endearing words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your hands,” Segundus said, running his fingers across the knots lining his forearms and wrists, coming to rest by threading their fingers together for a moment. “Your hands are so clever to do all these knots and to teach me them. They’re so strong and nimble. I find myself very distracted by them, especially as of late. I think of all the things they could do,” Segundus admitted softly, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think,” Segundus said lightly, a question in his voice. “I think that you’ll have to try these on me sometime.” The answering promise in Childermass’s dark gaze made Segundus shiver in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes,” John said, now that Childermass was staring at him directly. “Your eyes are so dark and pretty.” The lids fluttered again at the praise, his breath changing again. “They’re captivating,” Segundus continued and glanced down his body to where Childermass’s untouched cock was leaking, twitching at the words of praise. “I find that I cannot look away when they pierce me so,” Segundus looked back at him. “And I would gladly look upon them for the rest of my days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Childermass tried to say again, no sound coming from him as his lips formed the word. Segundus knew his hips would be twitching if it weren’t for the ropes holding him still. Every sentence, every word that he spoke caused a beautiful, wonderful reaction, and Segundus would continue for as long as he could, just barely able to resist giving in himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands glided back up over his arms, his shoulders, and down his chest. “Your skin is so soft. I’ve been thinking about this, about touching you,” Segundus admitted. “Oh, I could touch you for days and still never get enough,” he said, delighted in the shivers it pulled out of Childermass, of the near-begging gasps and moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so very handsome,” John said breathlessly, trying to continue but finding himself more distracted the more aroused he became, and so he leaned closer and kissed him again, pouring the words he did not know how to say into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And... and your voice,” he tried, when his heart rate had returned to a somewhat normal beating. “Your voice is so...I could listen to you speak forever. I think you could take me apart with your voice alone,” he said, blushing heavily but speaking the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass very nearly keened, and he tilted his head as much as he could to get Segundus’s mouth back on his. John brought his hands up to cup his face again, kissing him soundly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…” Segundus tried again, but his thoughts got lost in more kisses, their breaths mingling between them evaporating any words that may try to be spoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Childermass asked, the voice that Segundus loved so much sounding completely wrecked, and Segundus delighted in the fact that he was the cause of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Segundus mumbled, feeling a bit shy suddenly even though he was rather proud at how bold he had been able to be thus far. “And…” his cheeks were burning. “Your cock, may I taste it?” John blurted before he could stop himself again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass could only nod, words lost in his arousal. His prick was weeping in its position sticking up from dark curls and ropes crossing between his legs and winding down his thighs. Segundus scooted back and let his hands tug at the ropes on his thighs a bit, tracing his fingers between them and pulling gently at the cords, causing all new shivers and twitches in John as the ropes brushed against the places begging for Segundus’s touch. He leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of it, and continued down the underside of it with just the barest brushes of lips. He let the very tip of his tongue trace back up before catching the top of it in his mouth, licking the dripping head. Childermass’s hoarse moans urged him onwards. He took as much as he could into his mouth and his hands stroked the rest, working into a pattern that Childermass seemed to like best if his shudders and half-words were anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus hummed thoughtfully around him, earning a small and nearly broken “fuck, John,” to escape Childermass’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cock feels so good. Tastes so good,” he said against the tip of it, letting his tongue catch on the edge again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John let his mouth continue back down, further and further still, until he reached his balls, letting his tongue lave over them and caress them with hot, wet strokes. One hand rubbed at his cock while the other snuck down to join his tongue, caressing right where his balls met the rope that crossed snug up behind them. He marveled at the contrast of soft skin and hard but silky rope, let his tongue trace the edge where the rope met skin, and peppered little kisses there. He could feel Childermass twitching above him. Segundus could tell he was so close, almost too close, to tipping over the edge. He slowed his movements just enough to tease, wanting to draw this out as long as he could, to enjoy every bit of Childermass that he could, to give Childermass every moment of pleasure that he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, John, fuck me please,” he muttered, begging, and Segundus pulled back with a final kiss to his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he breathed. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childermass tilted his chin towards his tiny bedside table, panting a bit as he seemed unable to continue with words, his prick leaking steadily in Segundus’s grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John reluctantly let go, opening the little drawer in the table and finding a small bottle of oil. He poured a bit into his palm, letting it warm as he coated his fingers. Childermass’s eyes followed his every movement, a little unfocused and glazed as they were full of want. Segundus reached down and let one finger trace over Childermass’s entrance, rubbing gently as John let out another broken moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...you’re so tight for me,” Segundus tried, wanting to continue to please him with his words as he pleased him with his hands. He would have been frightfully embarrassed had he not been so turned on himself. His finger pressed in slowly, his movements and his words drawing another groan out from John’s parted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus let his unoccupied hand tuck back into the ropes, fingers sliding under a tight knot and tugging gently as he slowly worked a second finger in. John let out another noise, something between a moan and a whine, both pleased and begging all at once as Segundus stroked into him, curling his fingers gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make the prettiest noises,” he said honestly, and dropped his head to nip lightly at Childermass’s hip bone, earning more wonderful sounds. He would never tire of this; he would be thinking about this constantly, he knew. He’d always thought Childermass was beautiful, but he’d never seen him like this before. Like this, he was exquisite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus told him so as he slid a third finger inside, Childermass crying out at the praise and trying to twist his hips down onto John’s fingers as much as the tight ropes would allow him to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...you’re so good,” Segundus continued, nearly panting himself. He looked back up into Childermass’s eyes, at the man above him who was so usually stoic and collected and silent, and here he was now: every breath a moan, a complete mess in Segundus’s hands, all Segundus’s doing. John shivered again, grazing his teeth against his hipbone a little more firmly. “You’re so good,” he said again, and Childermass’s cock twitched against his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Childermass rasped. “Please, I need- I need-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundus smoothed his thumb across his hip. “I know,” he said. “I know.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of his heavily leaking cock, a lick to catch the wetness dripping down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Childermass’s voice broke above him, weak, as his cock twitched again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t make you wait much longer,” Segundus said, knowing that it wasn’t entirely up to him. He was much too close himself to draw this out much longer anyway. “Just another moment, alright?” he said as he withdrew his fingers, a needy sound escaping John’s lips, and moved behind him, divesting himself of the rest of his clothing in the process. He slicked his own cock, very much neglected so far but unable to handle much more than a few strokes of his hand, and slowly pressed in. His hand slid in between the ropes crossing over Childermass’s chest, tugging him back as Segundus began to move his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were much too close to continue on for long, and it only took a few thrusts of his hips, a twist of his hand over Childermass’s prick, a tug at the ropes, and a murmur of “beautiful,” against his ear for him to spill, shaking in Segundus’s arms. Segundus came mere moments later, buried deep inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his breathing had calmed, Segundus set to work untying all the knots he had made. Childermass’s limbs were the most relaxed he had ever seen them, he was soft and pliant and easy to move. There were lines left behind on his skin, especially where Childermass had pulled against them. They would fade quickly though, as the rope was so soft, but Segundus let his fingers trace gently over them before rubbing over his muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned the cord to Childermass’s desk and climbed back into his bed, pulling the bedclothes up over them both. John wrapped his arms around him, tucking Segundus into his chest as he pressed lazy kisses to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, he must have fallen asleep, because when Segundus woke he found himself with his head in Childermass’s lap, Childermass leaning up against his headboard. In his hands was a very thin red cord. He was tying it into the heart knot with enough of a tail on either side so that it may be wrapped around something. With a glance to Segundus’s face and a small smile, he took John’s hand in his own and tied the string around his wrist. It could be easily hidden by a sleeve, but they would both know that it was there, Childermass’s heart in his hands. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>